Teachers and Vampires
by redrose7856
Summary: When Mick finds out that there's a deadly vampire on the loose trying to turn an innocent victim, he, Josef, and Beth immediately start looking for him. But can they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, or anything related to it. I own this plotline and some of the OCs. That's pretty much it.**

Mick St. John walked into the flat, Beth Turner at his side. His best friend, Josef Konstantine, sat at his desk, staring off into space. The desk, Mick noticed, was covered with papers and photos. He walked over to the desk.

"Josef." He said, causing the older vampire to jump about a foot into the air. Josef stared at them.

"Mick, Beth. What a pleasant surprise." He said in his usual charming tone, flashing them a grin.

"We did it." Beth said, not seeming to notice Josef's odd behavior. "Marcus McConnell is in prison. He's not going to mess with any kids again." Josef nodded absently, and then smiled.

"Well done. Congratulations." He answered. "We should celebrate," he said, snapping for someone to come in. "Mick, I know your favorite beverage. Beth, what can I get you?"

"I'm not sure. What do you have? Besides, you know…." She asked. Josef nodded to the assistant who walked in.

"I'll have Henry show you." He said. Beth smiled and followed the assistant out. As soon as she was out of sight, Josef slumped in his seat, massaging his temples. "Mick, now is not exactly the best time for you to bring _her_ here." He said critically.

"I guessed." Mick answered. "What's going on?" Josef held up a photo.

"Do you recognize this man?" he asked. Mick studied the photo. It was of a middle aged man in his thirties, dark hair, green eyes, and a handsome smile. Mick shook his head.

"Who is he?"

"This is Gerald Raney. He's a vampire." Josef said.

"So?"

"So, he's of the generation that believes that we as vampires are the dominant species on the planet and therefore should take it over. By force, if necessary."

"And…?"

"And, Mr. Raney has developed a pattern. He finds a young, strong girl, one who'd be able to help further our cause, and then he turns her, before vanishing for exactly five years just in case the police get interested."

"No one's tried to stop him?"

"There have been several attempts, but he's a pretty smart vampire. He can blend in to almost any scene, disappear, your average vamp."

"I don't get it. Why's this guy suddenly bothering you?" Mick asked.

"Because, his five years are almost up." Josef explained.

"So, send someone after him. Do you know where he is?"

Looking upset, his best friend nodded. "Well? Where is he?"

"Here." Josef said finally. "In Los Angeles."

**Sorry that the intro is kind of short, my muse only operates on short bursts nowadays. Please review, I'd love it if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, OK? End of story.**

**A/N: Kudos to all who reviewed, well done. Also, since Gerald Raney is a lot like Gerald McRaney, he's being renamed to Scott Webber. Hopefully that's not like anyone else's name……..Enjoy!**

Southwest High School

Sandy Parks looked up as the school principal walked on the stage.

"Attention all students!" she called. No one really listened. Rolling her eyes, the principal tried again. "Excuse me." Again, nothing. Heaving a sigh, the teacher stood up straight. "LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!!!!!!" she boomed. Silence fell. Sandy and her best friend Julian exchanged looks. Mrs. Lewis was a retired Marine, so she knew how to yell. "Now then," Mrs. Lewis went on in her normal voice. "Some of you may not have heard this, but we've just found out that Ms. Wilson is going to be getting married." Amongst cheers and squeals, she continued. "Because of this, you'll be having a new teacher in 11th grade debate. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Randall Burns!" There was scattered applause as the man in question walked onto the stage. Sandy studied him. He was handsome enough. He smiled cheerfully at the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone, for your warm welcome. Let me just say how excited I am to be here at your wonderful school. I'm sure that our debate team this year will easily win state over anyone that comes our way!" he said. Everyone clapped again. A few more things were said, and then the assembly was dismissed. Sandy was heading out the door with Julian when a hand touched her arm. She spun around and found herself staring into the green eyes of the new teacher.

"Oh! Hi." She said, smiling.

"Cassandra Parks?" he asked.

"Sandy." She corrected. "Yeah, welcome to our school."

"Thank you. You're the head of the debate team, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Whenever you get the chance, I'd like to talk to you about some strategies that I used at my last school that might help us out." He said.

"Uh, sure! That'd be great!" Sandy said enthusiastically. "I'll…..I'll check my schedule and let you know. OK?"

"Great. I'll see you." He said before vanishing again. Sandy stared after him. A student came barreling towards her and Julian yanked her to the side.

"Sorry!" she called after the student, who grunted in reply. Julian scowled after him.

"Jerk." He commented, before starting again towards the door, Sandy following.

"He seems decent." She said.

"After nearly bowling you over?"

"No, not _him_. Mr. Burns!" Sandy replied. Julian snorted.

"He seems like a suck-up, if you ask me. 'Can we go over some strategies that worked in my old school? Pretty please?'" he mimicked. Sandy laughed and playfully shoved her best friend.

"Stop it! He wasn't at all like that!" she argued. Julian rolled his eyes but didn't go into the subject any further.

"Josef seemed to be acting weird, don't you think?" Beth asked Mick as they walked out to his car. He nodded, absentmindedly thinking that she and Josef must've gotten to know each other pretty well if she knew when he was acting weird. Beth studied him and Mick wished he could hide from her steely reporter's gaze. "Did he mention anything?" she asked, sounding innocent, but Mick knew that the third degree was coming.

"About what?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant. Beth stopped walking.

"That's definitely a yes." She said. Sighing, Mick turned to face her.

"Why does everything have to be a conspiracy with you reporters? Can we go, I'm freezing." He said turning back towards the car. Beth stood there for a minute, and then ran after him.

"You two shouldn't be keeping secrets from me." She scolded as they got into the car. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a reporter. I have intuition. I know that something's up, and trust me, it's only a matter of time before I find out what it is." She added staunchly. Mick shook his head and chuckled as they drove off. He glanced up at the moon and sighed, Josef's words still ringing in his mind: _The five years are almost up. Which means that we don't have much time._

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Reviews are always accepted, just please don't flame me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Moonlight. I wish I did, because then I would know what was going to happen, but I don't. I own this plotline and the OCs. Enjoy them.**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed!**

Josef watched his computer run its search.

"C'mon. C'mon." he muttered. "Where are you?" Someone knocked on the door and he distractedly called, "I'm busy!" It was Mick, so he immediately barged in anyways.

"Beth suspects." He said. Josef rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to mess with Mick's little friend.

"She's a reporter, they have a nose for news." He replied.

"Should I tell her?" Mick persisted.

"Where is she?" Josef asked impatiently.

"Out in the hall." Was the reply. The centuries old vampire buzzed the reporter in.

"Mick tells me that you think something's up." Josef said. Beth nodded and opened her mouth to start firing questions. "It's true." Josef said, cutting her off. "There's a vampire in L.A. who's planning to go after a young girl, and we need to find her." Beth's eyes were wide, and even Mick was stunned. Josef didn't trust humans; this was no secret from anyone.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Beth asked. Josef arched an eyebrow. She wanted to help? This could work in their favor.

"See what you can find on a Scott Webber." He said. Beth nodded and ran off, shouting something about how she'd let them know what she found out. Mick turned to Josef.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Josef gave him a look. "You told her. Everything. You asked for her help." Mick continued as Josef sat back in his chair.

"We need all the help we can get." He replied. "I don't know what else to do, Mick." Mick smiled good naturedly.

"Let's start by finding this guy." He suggested, joining his friend at the computer.

----------------

Julian was in the school library, typing away on his computer. It was a brand new Mac laptop; he'd bought it with his birthday money. Suddenly, Julian sensed someone entering the library and he shivered.

"Hey." Sandy said, sitting down beside him. Julian stared at her and then looked around. Over by the copier was the new debate teacher, Mr. Burns. His blue eyes narrowed. "Jule?" Sandy asked. "You okay?" Startled, Julian looked at her.

"Yeah." He said, smiling. "I was just………..thinking."

"You do that a lot." Sandy commented. "Stay on Earth for school, okay?" Then she looked at his laptop. "What're you looking up?"

"Uh, just random stuff." He said, quickly minimizing the search window he'd been looking at and showing a website on werewolves. Sandy sighed.

"You're still into that kind of stuff?" she asked. Julian nodded. "Oh……..well, that's okay. I still love you." She added teasingly, playfully shoving him. Julian laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice suddenly. Both looked up to see Mr. Burns standing over them.

"Just an inside joke." Sandy replied quickly. Julian looked at her. Why wasn't she telling him the truth?

"I probably wouldn't get it, then." Mr. Burns said, smiling. "Sandy, I was wondering, would now be a good time to talk to you about this year's debate team?"

"Uh, sure." Sandy said, looking at her watch. "You don't mind, do you, Jule?"

"Not at all." Julian said, wishing he could bite his tongue. "I'll see you around." She smiled and went off with Mr. Burns. Julian scowled. Something was wrong with that man. Very wrong. _It's none of your business._ He thought. Sighing, he restored the webpage he hadn't wanted Sandy to see: 100 Ways for young hunters to tell if that Guy isn't Human.

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. Okay? Do you understand now? I don't own it. I've only told you guys that what? FOUR times now? I don't own Moonlight. If I did, I would own CBS, and if I owned CBS, certain shows would never have been aired. But I don't. Alas for me.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed and/or added me to favorites and stuff.**

Julian sighed. He had finally given up on that website and decided to go to some professional help, namely, his grandfather. So he was standing on the landing just outside Grandfather's study, trying to get up the courage to knock. Biting his lip, he raised his fist and banged on the door.

"In!" yelled a voice. That was his grandfather's traditional way of "welcoming" one inside. When Julian and his mother had moved in, it'd taken them three weeks to get used to it. He walked in and strode up to the desk.

"Sir." He said briskly.

"Hmm," Grandfather replied, holding up a finger while he finished writing something on a piece of paper. "MISS WINSTON!!!!!" he bellowed so suddenly that it took every muscle in Julian's body not to jump. Downstairs, he heard a giant crash and winced. _That doesn't sound good._ Someone stormed upstairs and then the door burst open, banging against the far wall, causing a china teacup to fall off of a shop. Julian lunged over and grabbed it out of the air, setting it back in its place before returning to his spot in front of Grandfather's desk. Miss Winston, the housekeeper, ignored it as she stomped over to the desk.

"You _bellowed_, Master?" she said, her voice trembling with fury. Grandfather held up the piece of paper.

"Mail this." He ordered. Miss Winston's eyes blazed.

"_Master TreadLawn!_" she barked. "You have just destroyed your great aunt Margaret's _entire_ tea set!" Grandfather looked crestfallen. Not.

"I never really fancied that woman." He commented. "Always smoking, she was. Nasty habit, that. _Completely_ devastates the lungs. There's the envelope for this." Miss Winston stood there, her face as red as a strawberry. She was apparently trying to decide whether or not to argue with her employer. Julian hoped that if she did, she'd give him time to escape. However, the housekeeper apparently decided against discussing the matter further, because she merely turned on her heel, nodded to him, and then left. Grandfather watched her go and then turned to Julian.

"What is it, grandson?" he asked.

"I have a suspect." Julian replied.

"Mm-hmm…Go on."

"He's a new teacher at school," Julian explained, thinking that any ordinary hunter would've told him that just because a teacher was strict didn't mean that he or she was anything serious. Grandfather, on the other hand, had discovered that a local grocery store owner was really a werewolf. So he was open to options. "The new debate teacher. He seems…..different."

"How so?" Grandfather asked.

"The only student he'll talk to outside of class is a girl and he's been trying to get her alone ever since he got here. So that they can talk 'strategy'. And…earlier, when he entered the library, I felt a chill."

"Hmmm." Grandfather mused. Long ago, he'd figured out that Julian had a special sense, a feeling that often led to them capturing a renegade vampire or were-being. "Who is the student? Male or female?"

"Female. It-It was Sandy." Julian admitted. Grandfather looked up sharply and opened his mouth, no doubt to repeat a lecture about how hunters can't be friends with a possible target. Before he could, however, the phone rang. _Saved by the bell._ Julian thought. Grandfather snatched it.

"TreadLawn here…….What? Where? ………..Mm-hm…….how long ago? …….Yes. I'll be there shortly." He hung up and stood up. "MISS WINSTON, MY COAT!!!! I have to go. A group of werecats are protesting outside the new puppy kennel."

"What about Mr. Burns?"

"We'll discuss this when I get back home!" Grandfather replied, rushing out. Julian sighed.

"Great. Now what?"

-----------------------------------------------

Sandy smiled as Mr. Burns pulled out her chair for her. They were in the debate classroom, preparing to talk about strategies. Without warning, the theme song from "Happy Days" rang out of nowhere. Smiling apologetically, Sandy pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. Julian. Sighing, she answered it.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Julian demanded.

"What business is that of yours?" she asked coldly.

"You're with Burns, aren't you? Look, Sandy, you've got to get away from him!"

"Jule, what are you--?"

"He's a vampire!" Julian roared.

"What? That's insane!" Sandy cried.

"Sandy, listen to me. Don't let him get you alone! He's dangerous!" Sandy's temper flared.

"_Dangerous_?" she exploded. "What do you know about it? You know, Jule, I was patient when you started on your whole supernatural fascination. I understood it was your way of coping after your father's death. But I think you've gone one step too far!"

"Sandy, it's not just a fascination! It's all true! I'll explain, I promise! But right now you just need to trust me!"

"I'm sorry, Julian. I've trusted you too much, and I don't want to get hurt again. Good bye."

"Sandy, please!" he screamed. Sandy hung up, blinking back tears. Almost as soon as she'd pressed the button, she regretted it. He was her best friend, and he'd never hurt her before. Not like she'd just done.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Burns asked behind her. She nodded bravely. "Good. Let's get started."

--------------------------------------------------------

Julian stared at the phone, his eyes filled with tears. She'd hung up on him. He swallowed. _I'm not giving up on you, Sandy._ He stood up and began pacing the study's carpet. There had to be something else. Some other way! An idea came to him. It was insane, it was risky, and it was against everything his family stood for. Julian grabbed his coat and headed out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mick St. John sat down at his desk, facing his newest client.

"You say that this guy's wanted to get your friend alone for the past week?" he asked. A nod. "And he hasn't asked any other student to stay after school?" A shake of the head. "Your friend is the head of the debate team?" Another nod. Mick smiled and nodded. "Excuse me." He said, grabbing his phone and walking a few paces away before dialing the first number in his speed dial. "Josef. I think we've got him. Meet me at Southwest High School, and hurry. He's going after her soon." Hanging up, Mick turned to his visitor. "Let's go save your friend." He said. Sitting in the chair, Julian nodded. He was ready.

**I think that this fic is almost done. Unless anyone has any ideas for what should happen after they save Sandy. Here's the deal: If you want to see more of this fic, send me ideas. If I don't get any, I'll assume that no one does. **

**Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. If I did, Josef and Mick would have at least hugged when Mick found he was still alive. But noooo, I don't own Moonlight. So there.**

**A/N: I guess you like this; because I got an email saying please don't end this. So, thanks for that.**

"I think that your ideas would work, we just need to change them around a bit." Sandy said, brushing her hair behind her ear as she worked. Mr. Burns didn't say anything and she looked up. "Sir? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"What type are you?" he asked politely.

"I don't know what you--!"

"Blood type." He explained, his eyes shining. "I've a fascination with blood, you see."

"That's………very interesting." Sandy said uncomfortably. "Now, about your opening defense-!"

"What type?" he persisted.

"I-I don't know!" she protested. He cocked his head to one side and studied her neck.

"I'd say something negative………..O, maybe."

"Really? Th-that's interesting." Sandy said, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She grabbed her purse and hurried out. As soon as she was out of his sight, she started running, simultaneously dialing her cellphone.

-----------------------------

Mick got out of his car and walked towards Josef and Beth, sensing the boy beside him. Josef, pacing, looked up and then stared at the boy.

"You!" he snarled, his eyes changing to an icy blue. Beth saw them and let out a cry. The boy immediately froze, his eyes locked on the irate vampire.

"Easy, Josef. He came to me for _help_." Mick said, defending the boy.

"He's-!"

"A hunter, I know. But he wants our help."

"With what? You want to kill two more vampires?" Josef challenged.

"My best friend is in there." The boy replied, his eyes like two ice cubes. "What you do with Burns is none of my concern. I just want to keep her safe." Just then, someone's cellphone rang. The boy reached for his.

"Put it on speaker." Josef ordered. The boy glared, but did as he was told.

"Hello?"

"Julian?" cried a voice.

"Sandy? What is it?" Julian demanded.

"You were right! He's a vampire!"

"Sandy, what-?"

"He started asking me all these weird questions, like my blood type and stuff. Jules, I'm scared!" the girl sobbed. Mick's heart thudded. It didn't take a bloodhound to sense fear.

"Where are you? Are you with him?" Julian asked.

"N-No. I'm locked in the girl's bathroom. Wh-Where are you?"

"We're outside the school." The boy said soothingly. "Listen to me, stay where you are. We're coming to get you."

"OK. I think I hear you coming." Sandy said, sounding relieved. Julian looked alarmed.

"What? We're still outside!" he exclaimed.

"But, someone's coming. Is it him? Julian, please, help me!" There was a scream, and then silence.

"Sandy? SANDY!" Julian yelled. He hung up, pale.

"Let's go." Josef said, speeding towards the school door. It was locked, but no lock has been invented yet that a very angry vampire can't get through. They ran towards the girl's bathroom. At the sight, Beth let out a gasp.

"That can't be good." Josef commented. The door had been kicked open and the bathroom was empty. Mick turned to Julian.

"Where's the most secluded place in the school?" he demanded.

"The-the boiler room. It's in the basement." The boy replied, staring at the door. Mick nodded and he and Josef supersped towards the stairs.

-----------------------------------

Sandy felt like a sack of potatoes. A very scared sack of potatoes. Because that was how she was being carried, kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, hoping that that would let Julian know where she was. "You have no right to do this, let me go!" Burns got tired of her kicking and screaming, because he suddenly put her down and slammed her against the wall.

"Shut. Up." He ground out, his hand pressing against her throat.

"Please." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Let me go." He chuckled.

"You think the word _please_ is going to stop me?" he asked. "Every one of them begged and pleaded and cried. But in the end, they thanked me."

"In-In the end?" she hiccupped. He stared at her and then burst out laughing.

"I'm not killing you, Sandy. I'm teaching you. About a whole new life." He told her before throwing her over his shoulder again and continuing on his way.

-------------------------------

Mick and Josef stopped at the sound of the screams.

"You hear that?" Mick asked, looking at his friend. Josef smiled grimly.

"We've got a fighter." He replied, and they kept on running. Josef just prayed that they would be fast enough. _Hang on, kid._

------------------------------

Sandy felt her feet hit something before hearing a thudding noise. _He kicked the door in,_ she realized. Burns stopped, let out a satisfied sigh, and then put Sandy down. She immediately tried to run, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back.

"Stay." He told her, in the same way someone would speak to his dog. Then he began unbuttoning his jacket. Sandy, rubbing her ankle, obeyed, not wanting to have him pull her back again. Burns folded his jacket up and set it aside and then knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Sandy. He smiled at her.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders. Sandy started struggling again. "Don't fight me now, Sandy. It's going to get better, I promise. This won't hurt……much." Sandy screamed. Just then, a shadow fell over them, causing them both to look up. Two men stood in the doorway.

"Webber." One growled. Burns grinned insanely.

"I'm helping." He said proudly, like a two year old. One of the men stepped forward, his eyes a cold, icy blue. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and looked ready to kill.

"You're not." He countered, baring his fangs. Sandy let out a cry of horror. _More vampires!_ Burns stood up, his eyes changing, too.

"She's strong." He argued. "She'll help further our cause!" The other vampire's eyes blazed.

"Over my dead body, Webber." He snarled. Burns let out a roar and launched himself upon this new threat. The other man ran over to Sandy, who scrambled away.

"No!" she cried.

"It's OK." The man said soothingly. "We're here to help you." Sandy started to sob.

"He was going to kill me. That's what Julian was trying to tell me, that he was planning to kill me!" The man hugged her.

"You're safe now; it's OK…Shhhhh…."

----------------------------------

Webber was strong, that was for sure. But Josef was over four centuries old and wasn't a novice to fighting. Also, he was enraged at this other vampire, who'd go after a kid. Sure, Josef wasn't a friend to the human community. But that didn't mean he went after teenage girls.

He pinned Webber against the boiler.

"Thought you liked vampires." His enemy protested.

"Not when they get a kick out of attacking sixteen year olds!" Josef snarled back.

"I'm helping our cause!" Webber spat, shoving his opponent away and kicking him in the ribs. Josef thought he heard a crack. _Thank God that's not permanent._ He thought as he avoided the next punch. Webber turned towards Mick and the girl. Josef's eyes narrowed. Mick was a head case, sure. But he was Josef's friend, and it would be a cold day in hell before he let anything happen to him. Snarling, he grabbed Webber and threw him towards the boiler. Webber slammed into it, the hot metal searing his skin. Before he could get up, the door, rusty on its hinges, caved in, carrying the unfortunate vampire into the smoldering heat of the boiler. He screamed…….and then it was over.

-------------------------------------------

Sandy looked up as the vampire who'd fought against Burns walked over. His chest was heaving, and he sat down beside them.

"And you think _I'm_ ruthless." The man with her – Mick, he'd said his name was – commented. "At least I staked the guy before I tossed him into the incinerator. The boiler. D---." The vampire rolled his eyes.

"He's dead, now, isn't he?" he asked.

"He is?" Sandy asked, looking from one to the other. The vampire nodded.

"He'll never come near you again. You have my word." He promised before looking at Mick. "You both all right?" Both nodded and then the two vampires stood up. "Let's go find Beth and the kid." Sandy stayed seated.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she asked them. The one who'd saved her knelt in front of her. _Just like Burns had,_ Sandy thought. But oddly enough, this comforted her. He squeezed her hand.

"Yes." He said honestly. She nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet and lead her upstairs. "You now realize that vampires exist, you're not going to look at that overfriendly person the same way again. But we'll still be out there, too. Here." He handed her a card. "Just call." Sandy nodded, reading the card: _Josef Konstantine_.

"How did you know that I was here?" she asked suddenly. Josef smiled.

"A friend." He said as they walked into the hallway. A blonde woman ran up.

"We called the police." She gasped, looking at them all. "Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine." Mick told her reassuringly. Another person walked up behind the woman.

"Sandy?" asked a familiar voice. The woman smiled and stepped to one side, revealing…..Julian. Sandy stared at him.

"J-Jule?" she whispered. He nodded. She ran over and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. After a long hug, she looked back to thank Mick and Josef, but they, along with the blonde woman, were gone. "Where…?"

"Who knows?" Julian asked. "Don't worry. They'll be back." He added reassuringly.

"I'm so confused. I mean…….a _vampire_ just tried to kill me!"

"I know it's overwhelming. But I promise, I'll explain everything."

"When?" Sandy asked. Julian looked around and shrugged.

"Now, if you want." She nodded and they walked towards the parking lot, his arm secure around her shoulders. "Now, probably the first thing I should tell you is about my family……"

**Voila! OK, I will write more to this, I promise. Just wanted to get this big storyline over with. Hope you liked it and I'll continue it as soon as I can!**


End file.
